


Eat, Mijo

by Aly_H



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Food, M/M, Memories, POV Second Person, Tia Elena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: A quick ficlet involving a more pleasant memory brought about by food while Ortega and Sidestep are hanging out.





	Eat, Mijo

_“You’re not eating enough again, mijo_,” _Tia Elena brandishes the spatula your way with a frown twisting her lips and her eyes narrowed. She always claims you’re too skinny and not eating enough. Ortega – Ricardo - and Anathema get the same treatment though, so you’re pretty sure it has more to do with showing affection than it does how much you’re actually eating._

_“Eat – put some meat on your bones,” she chides, setting the plate in front of you before you can even muster a protest. “Ay – you need to make sure he’s eating properly, Ricky.”_

“Laike?” Ortega’s hand hovers half stretched out. Like he was going to touch your arm to draw you out of your thoughts but decided against it.

“Sorry – million miles away,” you blush a little but smile too. It was a good memory. For once. Even turned bitter by the fact that you know that if Tia Elena ever knew the truth what she would call you would not be _mijo_ fondly – and teasing about Ricardo settling down. No…that couldn’t –

“Something wrong with the food?”

“No,” you shake your head quickly, even though you know that _he_ knows the food is perfect already, he’s taken a few bites himself – “It’s wonderful – as usual.”

This…these quiet stolen moments of peace can’t last forever, not when you’re…no. When the truth is known – and it _will_ be, that’s what you’re working towards, isn’t it? – then this will all be gone. Just like the memories of Tia Elena’s fussing.

Shaking your head a bit to clear it you try to focus on _now_. On being there. With Ortega.

Even if it’s just for one meal can’t you just pretend that everything’s going to be alright?


End file.
